Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Echoes of Shadows
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: After trying to get to another city in the night a trainer falls in a hole and wakes up as a Zangoose! And with the dissaperince of the mysterious Echoes that keep day and night together will he be able to save the world or will he choose the easy way out
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Echoes of Shadows**

**~A.N: Ok well I am trying to expand on my writing skills and taking a break on my main fic :I even the Castlevania one I hit a wall on… SO that aside! I wanted to make a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic… after completing the game for the 50th time… I think lol but I am thinking of changing the title… but you could tell me if the title is ok or not. So let's get this started…! :D **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… the series and games belongs to Nintendo. ~**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

As a trainer was walking along Route 222 towards Sunyshore City, to get his last badge, but as he was walking he suddenly noticed that the stars were brightly twinkling in the sky, while he glanced at his Pokegear, and his eyes widened and saw that the time was 12:55 PM, so he made a break towards the city but he got lost in the woods surrounding the route.

But he didn't care as long as he got to the city but he was starting to get tired, just looking at the darkness in front of him was tiring, he shook his head trying to keep him self awake, but then he tripped on a tree root and he hit a tree nearby and stumbled around for a second before falling down a hole by the tree.

As he was falling he saw Images of Pokemon that all seemed familiar, only did it click in that it was his own pokemon, but when the last image he saw was his starter pokemon, his zangoose, his arm just brushed along the image and then it turned black.

**~Possibly a day later ~**

"H-hey… Are you ok!" A concerned voiced said as the boy groggily opened his eyes, he looked around and sighed.

"Where… am I…?" the boy said as he coughed a bit but what really shocked him was where the voice came from, so he looked and saw that a zangoose was standing there, but what really freaked him out was that it was probably someone else.

"D-did… you just talk… zangoose…?" The boy sad as he just looked at the pokemon, but the zangoose just looked at boy and chuckled.

"Yeah… of course I did talk… but my name is not zangoose… I know that is my species…" the zangoose said as he started laughing, while the boy looked taken a backed and pointed at the Pokemon when he noticed that his arm was like a zangoose's arm.

His eyes turned wide and he looked at his other arm and saw that it was the same way, he then climbed to his feet and looked into the nearby pond and it shocked him, "N-no… way… i-It's not possible…" he said as he kept looking at his reflection in the water, he was turned into a zangoose, from every detail, "… pointy ears… two claws… white fur… and a rounded stomach like my zangoose… no… freaking way…" he said to himself as the other zangoose walked over to him and looked at him.

"What are you talking about… of course you are a zangoose… what other species of pokemon did you think you were… a ralts?" the zangoose said as he started to laugh as he slapped the boy on the back, but he shook his head and kept looking at his reflection.

"I-i… was a human… but… I admit I was not skinny as a gallade…" he started but stopped when the other pokemon just looked at him.

"Huh… you were a human… but a 'human' turning into a pokemon is impossible… but that aside… What's your name…?" The zangoose said as he looked at the boy, while the boy was thinking what his name was, but he saw that he was wearing a scarf, he looked at the small tag that was sown on, the tag read the name 'Jessie' and it clicked in that it was his name.

"My name… is Jessie…" Jessie said as He smiled at the other zangoose, while the other pokemon grinned back and nodded.

"Well… it's nice to meet you Jessie… my name is Roland!" The zangoose named Roland said as he held his hand out and smiled, Jessie hesitated as he looked at the zangoose, but he took it and they shook hands.

"So if you have nowhere to go… you could stay over at my house... but my sister lives with me… but I'm sure that you could stay with us…" Roland said as he pointed past the trees when they started walking, as they reached the edge of the forest, Jessie looked at the town down the hill and smiled as he looked at it, Roland noticed this and pointed at the town, "That's Orange town…! It's near Treasure Town… but this is one of the largest homes for pokemon…" Roland said as he grabbed Jessie's arm and they both slid down the hill towards the town.

**~A.N: Ok here we are… I think it's way LONGER than the other prologues of my other story's lol, but will Jessie be able to turn back into a human, or will he stay a Zangoose forever? Only way to find out is to read chapter 2… then 3… and onwards lol. And about Roland's sister… I was thinking about making her a Gardevoir, or another Zangoose… XD **

**Please review! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Orange Town

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Echoes of Shadows**

**~A.N: Ok here we go, two chapters of Echoes of Shadows :D nice, so now we meet Roland's Sister, I think she will be a Gardevoir, don't ask how it will be possible! Just don't lol? I also tried to proof read it with Maya-chan's help... dude you suck... :I if this is not good enough for you I will shoot my laptop... D: lol **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… the series belong to Nintendo! ~**

**Chapter 2: Orange Town,**

**(A.N: Que Treasure Town music from PMD2 :D)**

As Jessie and Roland were walking in Orange Town the amount of pokemon that were here, was a lot, they passed by a gang of raichus who stared at the two zangoose's, this made Jessie a bit nervous about walking around in the open, Roland seemed to notice this and he turned to Jessie smiling.

"Aw don't worry… Team Thunderblast are always like that… it's with being a raichu…" Roland said as they turned towards a small house beside a shop and another house.

But as they were about to enter the house they heard a voice behind them, "Ah… so you found a member for 'your' Guild? Team Zangoose… right?" The voice said as they both turned around, what Jessie saw was a dusknoir floating up to them; Roland looked away as he was scratching his head for a bit.

"Y-yeah… I guess you could say that…" Roland said awkwardly that Jessie was just looking between the two.

"Um… excuse me for not knowing… but… what's a Guild?" Jessie said while he staring at the dusknoir, while Roland looked at Jessie like he was from another planet, but the dusknoir looked at Jessie and smiled that's what Jessie thought.

"Ah… a Guild is where you can take jobs for Pokemon and finish them for rewards or you can do it independently…" Dusknoir said while staring at Jessie like he could see right through him, "Well… I have to go now… gengar and shuppet will think that I am slacking off… see you later Roland" The dusknoir added as it floated away.

Jessie just looked at Roland who looked like he was trying to come up with words to say but he managed to blurt out, "Ok… I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join my Guild… but… I was worried that you would say no…" Roland said as he looking at Jessie, but Jessie grinned at him and nodded.

"Sure! I would like to join your Guild! ... mostly so I can work these things out… and to fight as a zangoose…" Jessie replied as he punched the air with his claw, _'I would hate to hold a Pokegear with these arms…' _Jessie thought as he turned to Roland and saw that his face turned a bit red when Jessie said that he wanted to join.

"Right ! We'll be the greatest Guild in Orange Town and Treasure Town!" Roland said with an edge of determination in his tone, Jessie just shook his head and Grinned as he walked towards Roland's house, when they both entered the house it was pretty basic, Jessie looked at the photo on the wall and saw a young Roland and a ralts, he just looked at the photo when he heard another voice call from another room.

"Roland… was that you who made that racket outside?" the voice said as Jessie turned around and saw that a gardevoir walked out the other room into the room that Jessie and Roland were in, but Roland too busy coming up with plans with his Guild did not pay attention to her.

"Ok… we gotta find an item bag… those aren't free…" Roland muttered to himself as he was searching though a cabinet, it was only when the gardevoir coughed loudly that Roland stopped with his ramblings and looked up.

Jessie just looked at the Gardevoir to Roland and sighed to himself, "O-oh… Hi Yuzu! I found a member for my guild!" Roland said as he pointed at Jessie, The Ggrdevoir named Yuzu looked at Jessie and was sizing him up.

"Ah… another zangoose… that's nice so you decided to join Roland's Guild huh…?" Yuzu said as she walked over to Jessie and held his claws in her hands and looked at them, "Hmmm… Pretty sharp… you seem fighting fit!" She then added smiling at Jessie.

Jessie on the other hand just looked at her he was about to say that he can't worth jackshit in this form, but she did look nice but he just nodded back when he saw a bag lying on a chair, "Hey… that's my bag!" Jessie said as he grabbed and looked though it took out some of its contents, he picked up the pokegear and saw that it was broken, "Aw man that sucks…" he added sighing, when Roland and Yuzu looked over his shoulder.

"That was your bag… how can you be sure?" Yuzu said as she was looking at the Pokegear, Jessie just looked at her and pointed at the name tag inside that said his name, that's when Roland broke the silence between the three and started to explain to Yuzu about Jessie being a human not a pokemon.

But Yuzu looked at Jessie and tiled her head, "A… human that was turned into a pokemon… that's not possible!" Yuzu said as she sighed and looked at Jessie, but he noticed that she would glance away fast from looking at him, but Roland sighed and added.

"Well whatever… it's true… but I'm gonna hit the shops to get some items!" Roland said as he reached the door and shut it behind him, Yuzu sighed again as she walked towards the kitchen grabbing Jessie's arm lightly and pulling him towards the table.

"Boy… Roland's crazy stories… but I guess it could be true… but who knows…" Yuzu said as she put a bowl of berries on the table and sat down grabbing an Oran berry, Jessie grabbed one too and started to eat it.

"Well… it really is true… I'm a human not a pokemon…" Jessie said as he grabbed a second berry, the gardevoir looked the zangoose in front of her and sighed, she was about to say something when they heard a commotion out side, it sounded like yelling and people fighting.

"What the…" Yuzu said as she walked towards the door. Jessie got up two and followed her and saw that there was a group of pokemon huddled around forming a circle, from what Jessie could see was that a group of pokemon were facing another group, but Jessie walked over and pushed is way though the crowd and saw two seviper's and Roland, but Jessie noticed that one of them had the bag of Roland's supplies that he was planning on buying.

"Ha-ha! You want this back?" the one seviper said as he balanced the item bag on it's tail, Roland was trying to get the bag from the one seviper but the snake Pokemon kept pulling out from Roland's reach, while he was jumping to grab it.

"Give it back jackass!" Roland shouted as he punched the one seviper and the other one grabbed him from the back and coiled around him.

Yuzu scoffed as she walked out from the crowd and bashed one of the sevipers over the head with an attack, but it smirked at her and laughed, "Oh that really hurt…" Smirked the older seviper as it made a slash with it's tail at Yuzu, she was ready to defend herself when Jessie stepped in and tackled the one and started to punch it with his claws but when it tired to bite him he smashed the one in the face and the tooth fell off, when the other seviper saw this it let go of Roland and started to attack Jessie and Yuzu, but they heard another loud voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" the Voice said as the pokemon crowd split up and Jessie saw that there was a typholsion and another zangoose, but they looked older, like they had more battle experience, when Jessie glanced at the zangoose and saw that he had a scar over his left eye, he then looked over at typholsion and saw that he had some scars on it's arms.

Jessie saw that a Pikachu walked up and looked at the two pokemon with wide eyes, Whoa… it's them!" the pikachu said, Jessie looked at the pikachu and said, "Who are they…?" he asked somewhat confused, the pikachu looked at him with shock.

"Those two are part of one of the strongest teams in Orange Town!" The Pikachu said as it looked at Jessie, but Jessie just nodded and saw that the Typhlosion looked at the two Sevipers and spoke.

"You two are always causing trouble… you should give Roland back his bag and just clear off!" the typhlosion said as it neared the sevipers, but the one that Jessie bashed up smirked at the typholsion, and scoffed.

"What are you going to do old man?" it said laughing, but the typhlosion chuckled a bit and pointed behind them, "Because I see that your father is pissed…" the typhlosion replied smiling lightly, the sevpier's smirk fell into a face of worry and gave Roland back his bag and slithered away from Roland really fast, but the other one followed really fast too going the wrong way then finally going the right way.

"Phew… that was close…" Roland said as he walked towards Jessie and Yuzu, but both Jessie and Yuzu were talking about something, "Uh... you guys...?" he added looking at the two

"You can fight, for a human turned Pokemon…" she said as she looked at Jessie's claws and saw that he was bleeding a bit, Jessie on the other hand was not paying any attention to Yuzu and he was watching the group of kids swarm the two older pokemon.

"Could you sign my hat?" one of the pokemon said as he handed the zangoose the hat, who took it and signed it for the kid.

"Ok sorry… we gotta go now…" the zangoose said as he smiled at the kid. Both of the pokemon walked past Jessie and the others, the typhlosion glanced at Jessie and turned to him.

"You're not from around here huh…" it said as it stared at Jessie, Roland stepped in and started to explain where Jessie came from.

"Yeah… he's not from around here he's from…" Roland started but Yuzu put her hand on Roland's mouth and finished his sentence, "He's from Treasure Town… Yeah that's it!" Yuzu said as Roland was trying to get the gardevoir's hand off his mouth.

"Ah… it that so, well I hope you find it nice here…" typhlosion said as it slapped Jessie on the shoulder while it grinned at him, it then walked away and the zangoose just looked at Jessie and muttered to himself.

"Good fighting… I guess…" it said as it followed the typhlosion, but Roland stared wide-eyed at Jessie and slapped him on the back.

"No way! You actually talked to them!" he said, but Jessie just looked at the back of the two Pokemon.

_'That Zangoose… it looks familiar…'_ Jessie thought as Roland was still chattering away.

**~About two hours later~ **

While the three of them were eating dinner, Yuzu wanted to talk to Jessie so he followed her to the backyard, "Uh… what do you want to see me for…?" Jessie said as he looked around for Yuzu, but all he heard was her voice.

"You know that in a fight against a Seviper… you have to be faster…" Yuzu's voice said as Jessie looked around for her.

But then he was tripped by a small rock, that was sent flying, he knew it must've been by Yuzu's psychic attack, so he got up fast and looked around, "You have been knocked down by the Seviper once… another time it might bite you…" Yuzu said again, so Jessie was ready again, he heard her behind him so he made contact with something he looked and saw that Yuzu used Protect, so he waited for a second and noticed that the Protect technique faded so he raised his fist, but he tripped and fell right on her.

The gardevoir opened her eyes and noticed the zangoose on top of her, her face turned red when he also opened his eyes, Jessie looked at her and quickly got off of Yuzu fast, "Ah… sorry… I guessed… I tipped…" he said while looking at her, but she just got up and turned her back on him.

"its ok... I guess…" she said as she started to walk towards the house, "You're good, just work on your speed… but you are fast… just work on it…" Yuzu added while stammering, Jessie just walked by her and nodded, Roland just looked at the two and tilted his head and sigh.

"Uh… what were you two doing…" Roland said as he noticed that Yuzu's face was a bit red, but she just snapped at him

"All I was doing was showing him how to be faster!" she said to Roland who in turned just shrugged at her.

As Roland showed where Jessie's room was, he just fell on the bed and thought to himself, _'this was one fucked up day… but meh… at least I met a couple of friends…' _but he turned in his bed and sighed, but he was too tires to think anymore but he forced himself awake and saw a book on the shelf and noticed that it said Yuzu's real name, "Cherry…" he said to himself as he chuckled, but when his head hit the pillow, he passed out.

**~A.N: Yay there is chapter 2! And with this chapter I will start my pick a pokemon and use it for your profile pic for a month… as I call it… Pokemonth! 8D so I will pick the main Pokemon for this story… Zangoose XD oh and all the Pokemon in this story will be from Gen 1 to Gen 4, mostly because I was too lazy to buy Black and white version… cause I wasted my money on Saints Row: The third… so I know jack shit about Black and white version's Pokemon… I might pick it up next week… :D**

~Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Union

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Echoes of Shadows**

**~A.N: OK here is chapter 3! Ok scratch that about me saying that I don't have Pokemon Black and White version… I have to say its pretty fucking good! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon it belongs to Nintendo! ~**

**Chapter 3: Joining the Union**

**~The southern forest, 300 miles away from Orange Town 4:30 A.M~**

In a large forest that surrounded a small town the south of Orange and Treasure Town a fast figure was running through the forest, when the figure reached what he was looking for it's face went in a huge grin.

"I found what I was looking for… now you are mine Echo of Shadow!" the figure said as it grabbed a ball that was the size of a light orb, and stuffed in a bag, "One down… four to go…" it added as it walked away from the area as it started to go pitch black even with the sun starting to rise.

**~Orange Town, about an hour later~**

Jessie opened his eyes a bit and thought he did make it to the Pokemon center so he just laid in bed and thought to himself for a moment, _'Man that was one messed up dream… first I wake up a Zangoose then I meet some kid named Roland and his sister… but it was a nice dream…' _he sighed as he thought this but when he heard pounding at the door he was certain this was no dream now.

"Hey Jessie rise and shine buddy!" said the voice of Roland, when Jessie did not answer him he basically **barged **his way in the door, Jessie just looked at Roland and sighed.

"Dude… what the hell! Can't you see that I was still sleeping…" said Jessie as he reached for his scarf, even as a Pokemon he was not a morning person.

But Roland stared at Jessie and chuckled, *Laugh* "Come on… it is time to wake up, Yuzu made breakfast!" Roland said as he dragged Jessie out of bed.

The boy now knew that he was not dreaming, because he saw the gardevoir sitting there as she used her psychic abilities to put the plates down, _'Ok… I must've hit my head pretty hard in that hole…' _Jessie thought as he pinched himself with his claws, but with no luck he did not wake up.

When Yuzu heard both of the Pokemon walk in, she turned around and smiled at them, "Good morning you two!" Yuzu said as she was eating some berries.

"Good morning yoo-hoo!" Roland replied as he grabbed his plate of berries and walked into the other room; Jessie looked from Roland to Yuzu and saw that she was fuming.

She got up and walked to where Roland was and glared at him, "How many freaking times do I have to tell you… **STOP** calling me calling me that!" the gardevoir yelled at the other zangoose, while Jessie just sat at the table trying not to laugh.

As the three of them were leaving Roland and Yuzu's house, they saw a couple other Pokemon that also said the same thing as Roland, "Hi Yoo-hoo!" said a Raichu as it went by, other Pokemon said it too and Yuzu snapped when a Ralts said it too.

"That's it! The next Pokemon that says that will be shot to the **FUCKING MOON!**" Yuzu screamed as the other Pokemon backed away fast, they knew that Yuzu had strong psychic moves for a gardevoir.

But one unlucky Meowth did not hear Yuzu scream and he said the forbidden word… "Hi Yoo-hoo!" said the Meowth happily as Yuzu turned around and she snapped.

"Now you have done it… Psychic!" Yuzu said as she pointed at the Meowth and it did go flying, both Jessie and Roland watched as the Meowth disappeared in a small twinkle in the sky, "There… that felt better…" she added while she looked at Jessie and Roland.

But both of them quickly left not wanting to bee seen with a crazy gardevoir that can shoot people to the moon, "Hey you two wait for me!" Yuzu shouted as she ran to keep up with them.

**~About an hour later~**

As Yuzu managed to catch up with the others all of them noticed that they were standing in front of a large building, "Wow… it's big…" Jessie said as he started to walk up the steps to where they need to sign up.

When all three of them managed to get to the door, what they saw when they walked in was amazing, there were all types of Pokemon walking about in groups and talking.

"Wow… that's… awesome!" said Roland as he looked up at the tall ceiling, Jessie and Yuzu nodded in agreement but the three Pokemon were confused to where to go, but a strong smell came through the building.

"_Ack… what's that nice smell… wait… AUGH it's too strong!" _Jessie thought as he started to choke on the smell, when Jessie looked around at where the smell was coming from he saw a Roselia waving her flower arms around spreading the strong smell, Yuzu noticed Jessie choking and she was trying to slap his back to let air in his throat.

But then the same voice from yesterday came up from behind them, "What's wrong? Roseila's air fresh move to strong… but I admit… even that Growlithe passed out…" the familiar voice said, as the three pokemon turned around and saw that it was the Typhlosion from the day before smiling down at them.

"Y-yeah… I guess you can say that…" Jessie replied weakly, he didn't know that his smell was enhanced after one day, "Why the hell is she doing that thought…" he added while regaining his mind form the sweet but strong smell.

All the Typholsion did was shrug and laugh, "Well it's because she cleans up the place and she says it smells in here… I don't notice it…" Typholsion said as it motioned the three pokemon to follow him.

As the four of them were going down the ladder to the other rooms Typholsion was still talking to the three smaller pokemon, "So… why are you three here?" he said as he glanced back at them, Roland looked at him and grinned.

"It's because we want to make our own team!" Roland replied as he glanced over at Jessie and Yuzu, who in turn nodded, but all the Typholsion did was smile at them and spoke.

"Well if you are going to join… then you have to do the test to see if you are able too!" Typholsion said as he stopped in front a door, and opened it inside was an office that had a small desk with papers that were labeled 'Requests', Roland nodded and still had that tone of determination in his voice as he spoke.

"Right! We'll show you that we can do it!" Roland basically yelled right back, but Jessie and Yuzu had to cover their ears because of Roland.

Typholsion smiled at the three of them and quickly handed them a piece of paper, "Ok… this is your assignment, if you can finish this then that means that you will get a place here, and for the record… you guys can call me Naoto" The Typhlosion named Naoto said as he nodded at the three of them.

**~About an hour later~ **

The party managed to make it to the seaside hill to finish the test, but only one thing was a problem… no one hand a clue what they were looking for.

"What do you mean that we have to find this 'Dawn Stone'? Yuzu said as she glared at the paper that was given to them, but Roland sighed and pointed at the map with his claws.

"See that's where the Dawn stone is!" he replied while looking at the cave entrance, but Jessie was just staring at the entrance and saw that something moved in the cave, it looked like a snake.

As Yuzu and Roland started to bicker, Jessie went a head of the others and looked inside quickly, "Uh guys… I think I found it!" Jessie shouted back as he picked up a Dawn stone.

Both Roland and Yuzu shut up pretty fast and rushed over to where Jessie was, "Wow nice dude! You found it let's go back!" Roland replied while grinning, but then the stone was whisked out of Jessie's hand and when they looked up they saw a familiar face looking down at them.

"Why… look at what we found!" one of the Sevipers said as it grinned darkly while it coiled it's tail around the Dawn stone tightly, Jessie glared at it and noticed that it was the one that got it's fang broken, the other one was grinning really dumb at the Seviper holding the stone.

Roland got his claws ready and glared at the two Sevipers, "Oi asshole give back the Stone!" he shouted at them, but all they did was laugh at Roland.

"Ya want it back… then you have to gonna have to get it back!" it chuckled as it quickly slithered back into the cave, Yuzu was about to say something in response but Jessie and Roland chased after them.

"Were gonna get you asshole!" Jessie shouted as they chased the Sevipers to the back of the cave, when they managed to corner them, Jessie and Roland both had the looks to kill the two Sevipers.

"All Right give it back!" Jessie said with a growl as the two Sevipers backed into the wall, but they still smirked at the two of them.

The dumber one of the Sevipers grabbed the dawn stone and was bouncing it on the end of his tail, "Well… nope you can't have it back because we are gonna take it in so we can join the Union!" the other one said, but the Seviper who stole the stone from Jessie gasped and smacked the other one on the head.

"You Idiot! You revealed our plans!" he shouted as he was still smacking the dumber Seviper on the head with his tail, but all that the two Zangooses did was sigh and charged at them.

"We warned you assholes!" Roland said as he made a swipe for the dawn stone with his claws, but the seviper was to fast for the zangoose, on the other hand Jessie got him from behind.

"Hells yeah!" Jessie said as one of them hit the wall, but in turn it came back and tried to bite him, "Shit the fuck?" Jessie added as he dodged the seviper.

But halfway in the fight, there was a distance rumbling echoing though the cave, everyone looked up from the fight and saw that the ground was rumbling a bit, Roland just glanced at Jessie who had one of the sevipers in a headlock.

"What the hell?" Roland whispered as the ground was starting to shake more, the older seviper started to panic and it glared at Jessie and Roland.

"What the fuck did you two do!" it shouted as it tried to bite Jessie's arm, but he hit it back in retaliation.

"We didn't do jackshit!" Jessie replied as he looked up and saw that some rocks were starting to fall, "Holy shit… get the hell out of here!" he added as he grabbed the dawn stone and grabbed Roland's arm and the other seviper's tail, and bolted out of the cave.

Meanwhile Yuzu was trying to find the others in the cave, but she got lost as well, "Well shit…" she said to herself, but then she heard screaming coming from the next tunnel, "What the hell?" Yuzu added as she saw Jessie, Roland and the two sevipers running towards the exit.

"Run for it!" Roland shouted at Yuzu, she gave the others a confused looked then she noticed the ceiling was caving in.

"Oh hells naw!" she replied as she ran with the others, but as they neared the exit they noticed that is was not the right one and it opened on a cliff.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed as they started to fall, but Jessie and one of the secipers managed to catch on the ledge in time, Jessie caught Yuzu but he forgot about Roland, but he caught onto Jessie's tail.

"Oh snap!" Roland said as he looked down, it was a pretty long fall straight into the ocean, but he started to freak out, "G-get me down from here!" Roland whined as he started to shudder.

Meanwhile Jessie who was having his own trouble to hang onto the ledge with his claws, felt Roland start to shake, "Don't worry dude! We'll get down from here… I think…" Jessie replied as he glanced down at the two other Pokemon.

Then it dawned on him, "Yuzu! I'm gonna boost you up ok!" he added while the gardevoir looked at him and nodded, Jessie managed to push her up, all he needed to do was to grab Roland.

"Roland Give me your hand… and stop tugging on my damn tail!" Jessie shouted at Roland, when he finally did look up he grabbed Jessie's hand and he almost did push him up, "Damn you are heavy dude!" Jessie added while he pushed him up.

Roland sighed with relief when he was on the ledge, "Oh ground… I love you!" he said, but Yuzu tried to help Jessie from falling, but Jessie lost his grip and fell a bit before grabbing onto the Seviper's tail, it hissed at him and growled.

"Oi Let go!" it shouted as it tried to shake the zangoose off, but Jessie had a firm grip then it lasted out at him with it's tail, that's when Jessie had to let go.

"Oh Hells no!" Jessie said as he started to fall, he closed his eyes waiting to hit the water, but Yuzu gasped and she pointed at him.

"P-Psychic!" the gardervoir shouted as Jessie stopped falling, but for him he thought it was over.

"I'm dead… I know it…" Jessie said to himself as he opened his eyes and saw that he was floating a few feet above the water, "Holy… shit?" he added as he started to get raised up to where Yuzu and Roland were.

"Phew… got you!" Yuzu said as she sighed, and fell to her fragile knees, but Jessie and Roland peeked over the ledge and saw that the sevipers were falling, when they hit the water they angered a family of Buizels and then the other pokemon started to chase them around.

All three of them started to laugh, but Yuzu stopped and tapped the two of them on the shoulder, "Um guys… how are we gonna get down from here?" at that statement Jessie and Roland stopped too and looked at Yuzu,

"Aw Fuck…" Roland replied.

**~About 2 hours later~ **

After they managed to get down from the ledge, all three of them were greeted with applause from the other teams at the union, "Good job you three!" Naoto said as he gave the three pokemon a small chest.

"Nice! A present!" Roland said as he grabbed it and opened it, but what was inside was a small badge, a couple of items and a second item bag.

"Wow thanks!" Jessie said as he took the second item bag and started to put some of the new items in it, but Naoto's partner the other zangoose from the other day walked over to the three.

"Welcome to the union… I guess I should introduce myself… my name is Brown… it's nice to meet you" the zangoose named Brown said as he nodded at them, the three pokemon nodded back to him.

After a large dinner to welcome the new recruits, Brown and Naoto came back looking a bit shocked, "Everyone… we have to tell you something…" Brown said as he looked over the teams sitting at the large table.

He then sighed and announced the news, "Two of the Echoes of Shadows have disappeared… one just south of Orange Town and north of the Quoi forest… it is now both twilight there… no signs of it turning night or day…" he added while looking away from the others.

The pokemon started to chatter among each other and couple of them look worried and down right terrified, "Ok… I think that it is now time to catch some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning…" Naoto said as nodded at the teams, they all left the room when Naoto suggested that Jessie, Yuzu and Roland could stay at the Union.

While the three of them were walking, Jessie decided to ask what these 'Echoes of Shadows' were.

"Yo… what are the Echoes of… whatever…?" Jessie said as they found their room, but Roland and Yuzu just looked at him like he was from another planet (Which he was…).

"Are you crazy? The Echoes of Shadows are the things that keep day and night in order… they are sorta like the Time Gears but only more important!" Roland said as he jumped on his bed, even Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"The moment the Echoes of Shadows go missing… Perpetual night will stay in that region until the Echoes are returned… but unlike the time gears everything does not lose color… it is twilight there…" Yuzu added to Roland's sentence, "So there you have it… the Echoes of Shadows" She added again.

Jessie looked over at the two of them and it sorta clicked in for him, "Ok so if these go missing… then we are all fucked… ok I get it now" Jessie said as he laid down and looked up at the ceiling, but when Jessie was gonna talk to Yuzu and Roland about these Echoes of Shadows they were asleep.

He sighed and looked at his claws, then he looked over the other two and could not help to grin, "I guess I'm stuck like this huh… well at least I have these two to help me…" Jessie whispered to himself while he grinned at them, when he did go to sleep Yuzu put her arm around him and they both passed out.

But later a storm hit the area and two figures were now running through another forest racing for something.

One of them went for the Time Gear and the other went for the Echo of Shadow, "Three left to go now…" it said as it slipped the Gem in it's bag and left as the place started to lose daylight and color and was now locked in a state of perpetual night.

**~A.N: Whoot I did it! Damn exams… lol well I hope that I can finish this story soon but who knows how long it will be XD but yeah those Echoes are the counter parts of the Time Gears lol~**

**Please Review~ :D**

Next Chapter: The New Assignment! (Title may change)


End file.
